The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to systems and method for reducing the moisture content in flue gas, such as flue gas produced by a power generation system.
Power generation systems may generate power using a number of different techniques, such as by using boilers, furnaces, or turbine-based power producing components, or some combination thereof. Such power generation systems may generally provide a large continuous supply of water to various components, such as for cooling purposes. Thus, the ability to maintain continuous operation of a power generation system may depend at least partially upon whether water consumption requirements can be met. Further, in some power generation systems, a flue gas produced by one or more power generation components may be at least partially saturated with water. Depending upon the degree of water saturation, the flue gas may leave a visible plume (which may be generally undesirable) as it exits the power generation system, such as through a stack. Additionally, the efficiency of certain processes within the power generation system, such as those associated with CO2 separation, may be reduced when there is water present in the flue gas stream.